


More beautiful than all the stars in the sky

by chiakikanata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First time trying to write these three so... eeeeee, I’m really really soft for them???, Multi, This is such an underrated ship please love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakikanata/pseuds/chiakikanata
Summary: Three dorks sat under the stars, falling in love with each other all over again





	More beautiful than all the stars in the sky

The night sky is close, close enough to touch. Black marble streaked with silver and warm violet, that you want to run your hand through like a river and feel the smooth, glossy water run rings around your fingers and plant intimate kisses on your skin. The earth seems to glow with sunlight returning upwards, up towards those pinpricks of stars that speckle the infinite darkness.

Kaoru could stare up at that vast nothingness forever, because it was so much more than nothingness. It was the line between the earth and the heavens, capturing the reflections of countless stars and scattering them like light to the depths of the ocean floor. It was rippling in front of his eyes, and he felt a lurch of vertigo as he stared up and let it flood his vision. He was certain he would’ve just floated away into the darkness, did he not have two hands anchoring him to the earth, one cold, but gentle and delicate, the other slightly sweaty but warm, and gripping his own as if it were the most important thing in the world.

“Kaoru ‘likes’ it when we do this, doesn’t he…” Kanata’s fingers traced the gaps between Kaoru’s knuckles in a lazy figure-of-eight, and the coolness of his touch knocked the air right out of Kaoru’s lungs. He was already feeling slightly chilly but this gave him goosebumps, like he was being dunked in ice water.

“W-well… it’s nice, on clear nights.” Kaoru replied, turning to watch Kanata, who stared upwards as the stars mapped their constellations in the depths of his ethereal eyes which sparkled like they knew the answers to questions he himself wasn’t even aware existed. “It’s breathtaking.” He smiled, contentment taking his face in its hands and stroking his cheeks.

The quiet serenity of the night was broken as on Kaoru’s other side, Chiaki jolted onto his knees, dragging Kaoru upwards by the hand, towards the stars he was gesturing at frantically, a beaming smile on his face. “Moricchi! You’re gonna make us fall over!” Kaoru yelped in surprise, as the sudden movement gave Kanata an excuse to flop sidewards onto his shoulder.

“Now we are like ‘dominoes’, hehe~”

Chiaki ignored them both, and continued waving his arm around frantically. “Kanata! Hakaze! That’s the Big Dipper! See!” He grinned triumphantly, poking at the sky repeatedly so that his boyfriends could admire his stargazing aptitude.

“What, no way!?” Kaoru faked surprise, “You mean it’s actually possible for you to remember the names of those things?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Chiaki’s expression was defiant as he allowed Kaoru to tug him back to earth, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Chiaki was actually ‘wrong’, you know, Kaoru.” Kanata chimed in, suddenly deciding to engage in the conversation.

“What!? I was not wrong! How was I wrong, Kanata!?” Chiaki leaned over Kaoru, putting his face close enough to Kanata’s that his breath stirred his hair like a gentle breeze.

“It’s not called the ‘Big Dipper,’ Chiaki,” Kanata poked Chiaki’s cheek and closed the distance between them. “It’s called the ‘Great Stingray,’ silly.~”

Kaoru stuck his tongue out. “Get a room, I don’t want you kissing in front of my view!”

“Is Kaoru ‘jealous’ now?” Kanata said, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, deciding to play along for a bit. “So what if I am? I’m the one who invited you both out here, after all.” He folded his arms which seemed to satisfy Kanata, who shuffled a little closer to him.

“Kanata! Wait!” Chiaki grabbed Kanata by the collar and pulled him backwards away from Kaoru, who rolled his eyes. “What do you mean it’s not the Big Dipper? What is a ‘Giant Stingray?’” Kanata blinked slowly as Chiaki stared imploringly into his eyes.

“Moricchi… we were kind of having a moment there…” Kaoru sighed and attempted to stifle a laugh, a smile spreading across his face despite himself.

“But, Hakaze! You agree it’s the Big Dipper, right?” Chiaki asked, oblivious to whatever he might have interrupted. Kanata shook his head, sitting up straight so that he could look down at Chiaki, who was slumping closer to the ground. He had truly mastered the art of the poker face, Kaoru decided, because his expression was almost completely unreadable, a mystery, much like the rest of him, for that matter.

“It’s ‘not.’ It’s the ‘Giant Stingray.’ Right, Kaoru?” He lazily pointed up into the sky. “Do you see that one right ‘there?’ That’s my ‘favourite.’ That’s the ‘twin jellyfish.’”

“What are you even pointing at..?” Kaoru squinted up at the sky. For all Chiaki and Kanata’s bickering, he couldn’t even see the Big Dipper, let alone some weird and very likely non-existent constellation.

“I can’t see any jellyfish either!” Chiaki added, mimicking Kaoru’s expression as he looked upwards. “Kanata, are you sure you haven’t made this up?”

Kanata shook his head once more, wearing the same, peaceful smile. “You ‘can’t see’ it… because you’re both ‘land dwellers’ who haven’t admired the ‘sky’ from underneath the ‘sea.’”

“You’re a land dweller too, you know!” Chiaki protested, reaching over Kaoru once again to grab onto Kanata’s hands.

“Eeeh? That’s ‘new’ to me...” Kanata’s face crinkled up into a happy smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Jellyfish, blah blah…” Kaoru kicked his legs up to seperate the boys leaning over him. “...but seriously, make some room! I can’t see anything!”

“See, Chiaki. Kaoru always gets ‘sulky’ if we don’t include him in our ‘fun.’” Kanata leaned backwards so he was lying against the gentle, grassy slope of the coastline and indicated for Chiaki to do the same, which he did with rather too much enthusiasm, crashing into Kaoru and clinging onto his arm like a koala.

“Don’t sulk, Hakaze!” He pled, the sudden rise in his voice’s volume cutting through the quiet night and making Kaoru jump and then feel slightly light-headed.

“I’m not sulking! And be quiet, you’re disturbing the wildlife!” Kaoru gently pushed Chiaki’s head away from his ear as a nearby robin was startled and took off into the sky, a shadow darting through the bright darkness. Chiaki had many qualities resembling a boomerang, Kaoru decided as his head came back to rest gently on Kaoru’s shoulder, his reddish eyes tickled slightly by the stray strands of sandy hair caught in the breeze.

“Okay then! If that’s what you wish, I’ll use my inside voice even though we’re actually outside,” Chiaki grinned into the thin fabric of Kaoru’s shirt, his natural heat radiating and making Kaoru want to curl up against him like a soft blanket.

“Now ‘I’ am the one feeling ‘left out,’ you know.~” Kanata said, wrapping his arms around Kaoru’s other arm and snuggling up against him, a pout slightly visible on his face. “You will have to ‘both’ make it up to me later. Once we go ‘home,’” he decided, closing his eyes and relaxing fully against Kaoru.

“Don’t go to sleep there, Kanata-kun!” Kaoru said, wiggling his arm half-heartedly. “You won’t get to see the stars like that... they’ll have vanished by the time you wake up in the morning..!” Kanata didn’t stir, instead pressed his face further against Kaoru’s sleeve. 

“I don’t ‘need’ the stars, silly. When I ‘wake up,’ I will have two ‘bright’ and beautiful ‘suns’ in my ‘sky.~’”

“Kanata-kun!” Kaoru complained while turning his flushed face back towards Chiaki. “That’s suuuuper cheesy!”

“I thought it was lovely! Well done, Kanata! I’ll give you a kiss!” Chiaki announced, his voice back to it’s usual volume.

“Moricchi! You gotta let go of my arm if you want to lean over me or you’ll snap it right off!” Kaoru whined, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as the motion forced him to roll over onto Kanata as Chiaki lay across the pair of them.

“Kanata! Where are you!? I can only see Hakaze’s head!” 

Kaoru firmly elbowed Chiaki in the gut. “I came here to stargaze, not have my face shoved in the dirt! Moricchi, get off for just a second!”

Kanata laughed squirming a little underneath Kaoru’s bodyweight. “I’m being crushed~ save me, ‘hero.’~”

“Kanata! I’ll rescue you! Wait for me!” 

Kaoru yelped as Chiaki blew kisses against the back of his neck, shouting silly little lines he probably stole from a show he liked in between bouts of contagious laughter. 

“I give up! I give up!” Kaoru clutched his sides while wheezing a little, his breath fogging up the night air. “Let me rest!”

The three of them slid down the grass onto the cold, white sand, stargazing the furthest thing from their minds. After all, Kaoru caught himself thinking, why bother with stars far away in other galaxies when he had the two ‘brightest, most beautiful’ stars right by his side already?

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve the world thank you for coming to my tedtalk
> 
> Thank you Beffie for helping me with formatting and dragging me into this cursed rarepair hell you’re the real mvp and I owe you my life


End file.
